Um acidente
by CeLa NoRoNhA
Summary: Um pacato dia da Black Lagoon. Porém algo inesperado acontece.


Um belo dia já tinha nascido novamente. Revy dormia tranqüila como sempre, Dutch manobrava a lancha torpedeira, Benny se divertia tentando em sites proibidos do governo e Rock.. Bem.., ele estava tentando se lembrar de como era sua vida na grande e maravilhosa empresa em que trabalhava antes de vir parar na Lagoon Traders.

"Rock, ta escutando?" chamou Dutch pelo radio.

"Tô sim, o que foi?" respondeu.

"Vá acordar Revy pra mim, vamos passar no escritório da Hotel Moscow."  
Rock sabia que isso era uma das piores coisas do mundo.

"Porque eu tenho que acordá-la?"

"Porque eu estou comandando a lancha e Benny trabalhando?"

"Tá, tá. Eu vou e reze para que as armas dela estejam descarregadas."

Rock desceu as escadas batendo o pé, odiava acordar ela senão acordasse Dutch ficaria de mau humor, isso também era uma das piores coisas do mundo!

Quando chegou à porta, abriu devagar e olhou para dentro e viu.. Um quarto totalmente bagunçado, roupas jogadas, cartuchos espalhados, cigarros usados e novos jogados, guarda roupa aberto e uma maravilhosa mulher dormia apenas de calcinha e blusinha muito curta.

"_Porque ela dorme desse jeito?" _pensou Rock.

"Levy! Levy, acorda!" chamava ele.

Revy que fora dormir tarde e tinha sono mega profundo, nem percebeu que ele estava ali. Rock por sua vez, não desistia porque não podia.

"Levy! Acorda, a gente vai no escritório da Balalaika." Agora não tinha escolha, abriu a janela e até tampou os olhos por causa da luz.

Revy acordava lentamente.... "Porra Rock!!"

"Não tem outro jeito para acordar você."

"O que você quer logo de manhã? Cigarro? Cerveja sobrou de ontem?"

"Você algum dia acordou sem pedir alguma dessas coisas? Você guardou cerveja de ontem? Cigarro pede pro Dutch. Levanta e se arruma logo vamos ao escritório da Balalaika." Ao terminar de disser isso Rock já estava saindo.

"Pode ficar se quiser."

Rock não era santo, nunca perdia a oportunidade de ficar a sós com ela.

Revy resolveu levantar, Rock ficava besta de ver seu o corpo dela, mas ele sabia que era loucura tentar ficar com Revy, poucos homens tentaram e esses poucos acabavam mortos por ela rapidamente. Ele nunca iria desistir, não enquanto estivesse vivo.

"Rock, vou fazer uma pergunta responda a verdade, por favor." Pediu Revy, colocando seu minúsculo short jeans.

"Fale."

"Sou bonita?" ao terminar de disser isso, tirou a blusinha curta que dormira.

Rock assustou com a pergunta, mas sabia a resposta certa. "Porque a pergunta?"

"Só pra saber."

"Uma das melhores que já vi."Respondeu ele, fechando os olhos e imaginando coisas que não podem ser ditas aqui.

Revy colocara outra blusinha ainda mais curta, andou ate a porta e a fechou devagarzinho. Logo em seguida se jogou em cima de Rock, que se assustou mas não afastou Revy de cima de seu corpo. Revy foi chegando perto de Rock, um podia sentir a respiração do outro... _"Não vou perder essa chance!" _ Ele a beijou como nunca beijara outra garota em sua vida. Revy podia sentir o calor dele sendo passado para ela. Um amava o outro mas como sempre, ninguém toma iniciativa para demonstrar isso..

Enquanto isso...............

Dutch estranhou a demora dos dois, então resolveu descer até o quarto de Revy. "Porque demoram tanto será que Revy matou Rock com tiro a queima roupa?"

Quando chegou no quarto, viu que estava destrancada, abriu devagar e viu que na cama os dois pareciam dois adolescentes que nunca tinham se beijado de tanto fogo que emanava.

"Vamo para com essa putaria aqui!!!" disse Dutch, escancarando a porta.

Revy assustada parou de beijar Rock, que por sua vez ficou parado olhando pra Dutch.

"Seu negro filha da p.........."

Rock tampou a boca de Revy com a mão livre. "Você gosta do seu trabalho né?!"

Dutch se virou e fechou um pouco a porta. "Termine de se arrumar Revy, e você Rock, vá se arrumar também." E saiu como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Revy se levantou e foi se arrumar, Rock saiu correndo do quarto passando por Benny que nem falara bom dia.

"Dutch." chamou Benny.

"Que?"

"O que aconteceu no quarto da Revy?"

"Simplesmente eles estavam se agarrando na cama e eu acabei com a felicidade deles então mandei cada um se arrumar para podermos ver o que a Hotel Moscow quer."

Benny estava surpreso, mas ficou quieto. Não sabia o que Revy podia fazer..

Em poucos minutos já estavam no escritório da Hotel Moscow. Balalaika estava sentada no sofá com seu sargento segurando seu casado do exercito.

"E então? O que quer de nós?"

"Preciso que peguem um carregamento de armas que chegou."

"Quantidade?" Perguntou Revy.

"120 no total."

"Vão para a guerra" perguntou Dutch com ironia.

"Bem que gostaríamos, uma guerrinha agora iria bem. Mas não, metade é da Tríade e a outra metade vamos usar contra os malditos alemães. Preciso disso rápido. Na volta eu entrego o pagamento na volta."

Terminado de disser isso a Lagoon saiu do prédio.

Em menos de duas horas já estavam de volta com o completo. Dutch, Rock e Benny carregavam as caixas com as armas e as munições dentro. Se alguém jogasse uma fagulha de fogo era um prédio a menos na cidade de Roanapur.

"Pronto. Aqui está às mercadorias, agora pagamento!" falou Dutch, colocando as caixas no chão. Junto com Rock e Benny.

Benny ficou sentado no sofá. Enquanto Rock e Revy ia para a sacada do prédio. Ela ficava olhando o pouco movimento da rua, ele ficava olhando o movimento pacato das nuvens como de costume. Revy percebeu que o volume de carros na rua foi aumentando, e vários carros pararam bem embaixo do prédio da Hotel Moscow.

"Rock, abaixa a cabeça." Ordenou ela, dando um passo para trás.

Rock abaixou a cabeça rapidamente, logo em seguida passou um tiro de AK 47 raspando em sua cabeça. Ele saiu correndo para dentro, se jogou do lado do sofá.

"DUTCH! BALALAIKA! ESTÃO SENDO ATINGIDOS!"Gritou Revy, indo pegar uma _WZ63_ nas caixas da Hotel Moscow.

Os dois saíram correndo da sala, Dutch sacou as sua arma do bolso, Balalaika somente estourou uma das caixas e pegou uma arma igual à de Revy.

"Sargento, bloqueia a entrada pela escada. Atire para matar!" Ordenou Balalaika.

"Sim Capitã." O sargento ficou de plantão na porta, se alguém entrasse iria virar presunto.

Rock e Benny ficaram quietos sentados. Enquanto Dutch, Revy e Balalaika tentavam acabar com aqueles invasores.

"São cubanos!" Deduziu Dutch.

"De qualquer parte do mundo são filha de umas policias!" Reclamava Revy, deixando de lado a _WZ63_ e pegando a sua amada Cutlass.

"Alguém sabe como atirar uma _RPG_? perguntou Balalaika, no desespero.

"Lógico que não, a Revy sabe!" Protestou Dutch.

"Mana.. você quer acabar com o bairro todo?" perguntou Revy.

"Eu quero é acabar com isso logo!" acabou de disser isso e acabou a munição da arma. "DROGA!"

"Vocês compraram uma _RPG_?" Perguntou Rock, extremamente assustado.

"Tem sim, na caixa que o Benny trouxe." Disse Dutch, atirando como um louco.

Dois carros já aviam sidos explodidos, mas cada vez que eles olhavam para baixo mais carros chegavam e mais armamento. Revy foi pegar a maravilhosa _RPG_, com um simples chute quebrou a caixa enorme. Rock estava olhando e então chegou perto dela e disse:

"Toma cuidado. Não quero que nada de mal aconteça a você."

E beijou delicadamente o rosto de Revy, que por sua vez ficou toda vermelha.

"Vaso ruim não quebra e eu não morro tão fácil assim. Saiam da frente, isso pode matar todos aqui."

Os tiros cessaram, Dutch e Balalaika voltaram para dentro. O Sargento ainda estava parado na porta de entrada. Benny e Rock estavam de pé agora, esperando para ouvir o estrondo.

"Adeus nosso amado carro." Disseram a Lagoon Traders juntos.

O tiro de _RPG _foi certeiro, direto no carro que estava no meio da rua. O prédio foi balançado pelo tiro, a sua só estava em fogo. Os restos dos carros estavam em brasa.

"Todos vivos?" Perguntou Revy, que avia sido arremessada longe por causa do tiro.

"Sim" Responderam.

Aos poucos eles voltavam ao normal. Quando tudo parecia calmo, surge do nada um barulho de _Rifle_ uma bala passa raspando na cabeça de Balalaika e o outro acerta em cheio o ombro de Rock.

"ROCK!" Gritou Revy, se jogando no lado dele.

O Sargento da Balalaika atira contra a pessoa que disparou os tiros de Rifles.

Dutch estava mais preocupado com seu empregado. "Benny, liga pro Watsap e manda ele trazer uma ambulância o mais rápido possível! Não quero perder esse garoto!"

"Acredite não é só você que não quer perde-lo" disse Revy, com Rock sangrando em seu colo.

Benny ligou para o delegado, enquanto Balalaika preparava seu exercito para descobrir quem avia atacado eles e quase matará os dois.

Poucos minutos depois Watsap chegou com a ambulância, Rock estava respirando muito mal. A bala estava cravada no ombro esquerdo de Rock, ele já avia perdido muito sangue, as chances de vida eram poucas..

Os enfermeiros levaram ele para o hospital, disseram que precisava de alguém para ir junto, Dutch mandou Benny sabia que agora iria precisar ficar perto de Two Hands.

Revy estava de cabeça baixa, preocupada com Rock. Não sabia como ele estava ou se ficaria bem... A preocupação estava a ponto de matar ela, mas no momento não poderia fazer nada.

Do nada o celular de Dutch começa a tocar, Revy olha rapidamente, Dutch vai para a sala ao lado.

"Noticias?" perguntou ansioso.

"As piores" respondeu Benny, com a voz triste.

"Não isso não...."

Dutch não tinha palavras para continuar, simplesmente desligou.... Como iria resolver as coisas desse jeito.... Como iria se virar sem seu marinheiro medroso.... Como iria contar para Revy o inevitável.....

Dutch saiu da sala, olhou para Revy com um olhar indecifrável.

"Não... Dutch... diz que não..... por favor..... diz que não......"

Revy só sabia chorar, todo o que mais temia avia acabado.. A única pessoa que amará ela está morto...

Dutch saiu e deixou Revy sozinha lá. Balalaika e o Sargento tinham ido ao encontro do resto da Hotel Moscow.

Revy pensava em todas as chances que tiveram.... Só aproveitaram uma... Tantas, tantas chances.... Somente uma aproveitada.... Da primeira discussão no bar por causa de um copo de bebida até as longas conversas na lancha... Tantas lembranças....

_No dia seguinte, 16:00. O céu estava estranho. O sol de alguém avia sido perdido..._

Era dia do enterro de Rock. Revy,estava com um vestido preto que havia ganhado dele, Dutch, de terno, Benny,camisa e calça preta, Balalaika,como sempre vestido preto e seu sobretudo de guerra.

Revy não parava de chorar, sentia falta de Rock.. Por mais que eles brigassem um amava o outro e não aviam aproveitado a oportunidade que a vida lhes dera... Depois que o corpo foi enterrado, Revy se ajoelhou.

"Você foi uma pessoa que me ensinou a como viver... Me ensinou que nem tudo se resolve a base de balas... Uma pessoa que me amou desde o começo e que eu nunca dei valor... Me desculpe Rock irei sentiu falta de suas palavras....."

Na lapide estava escrito:

**Okajima Rokuro**

**12/10/1964~ 23/06/1998**

"**Aqui jaz um homem que lamenta não existir um remédio que cure tal burrice"**


End file.
